Unsung
by Sekhmet1
Summary: Post mission, Yohji is musing at a local club over a certan Schwarz redhead. While there, he is met by a most unexpected visitor... Y/S *yaoi/slash* Hints of C/S *Chapter 2 up now~!^^*
1. Chance Meetings

****

A Note from the Desktop of Innovations: *cackle of glee* Well, here you have it! My first official WK Yaoi fic~!

Crawford: …official…? 

Inno: Rping doesn't count…

Crawford: Oh…

****

Disclaimers are more like the warnings found on cigarette cartons. "Warning. Reading this fic may be hazardous to your health.": Eh…okay, so it's not hazardous, per say…just…Yaoiness^^ 

Crawford: Flames are unacceptable…*loads gun*

All sans Inno: O.O;;;

Inno: ^_^

I honestly don't own squat…Truly. But damn…a girl can wish, right?

This fic is of the Yohji/Schuldich pairing. Dun like, ya dun read. Get it? Good. All flames shall be given to Crawford and Farfarello to deal with. 

Farfie: *leer*

Crawford: *smirk*

****

Dedicated to Little Isa-chan. Arigatou minna~san~!!!! I loved it~!!!! This is for you^^

Enjoy~!

~Innovations and Company __

PS: This fic wasn't beta-read prior to posting so…please excuse any errors you might find^^

__

________________________________________________________________________

"If only I could get into that corner of your head,

Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set.

Oh how I wish I was the treasure you were looking for, 

Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door.

Well I am cryin, and you aren't tryin, 

I am melting away. 

I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue,

I'm only as good as the last one,

Well you decide and I'll abide as my song goes unsung.

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Things are going crazy and I'm not sure who to blame, 

everything is changing and I do not feel the same…

I'm slipping through the cracks of floors,

That I thought were strong,

I'm trying to find a place where I can feel like I belong.

Well I am crying, and you aren't trying,

I am melting away.

I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue. 

I'm only as good as the last one.

Well you decide and I'll abide as my song goes unsung.

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

If only I couldbe the lesson that you learn, you learn if only

I could be the last one that love burns, it burns…yeah.

If only I could get into that corner of your head, 

where things finally match and meet the standards that you set.

Oh how I wish I was the treasure you were looking for.

Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door.

Well I am crying, and you aren't trying.

I am melting away.

I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue.

I'm only as good as the last one.

Well you decide and I'll abide as my song goes unsung.

Yeah, yeah, as my song goes unsung…"

________________________________________________________________________

Unsung: A deal with the devil

Part 1 

________________________________________________________________________

Damn them…Damn them all to hell and back again. Yohji scowled as he took a drink of the margarita that had been placed in front of him. It was once again the middle of the night, post mission, and Yohji Kudoh found himself in the same club, with the same drink, with the same problems. Yeah, the mission had gone well as always, no one was hurt and the targets didn't get away, but still he couldn't help feel depressed. Music blared from all around him, bodies moving in a set rhythm that went along with the steady beat. He hated it. Hated it, loved it, and needed it all at once, and it killed him that he couldn't explain why. _Hate this…this feeling…Gods…someone is having a laugh at my expense. _ He gave a scowl that even their icy, fearless leader would have been proud of to a hooker who had draped herself over him. Tonight he wasn't in the mood. Tonight he just wanted to sit here and drown his woes in booze. Tonight he wanted to be alone. And it surprised him. Normally he was all for a one-night-stand, normally he would have accepted the offer made by the hooker with a smug grin. But something had happened that day that changed everything, something had happened that he did not expect. Something that had flaming red hair and playful jade eyes that glittered with humor and malice and something more unreadable. _Damn him…he's the enemy for fucks sake. _Yohji scowled down at his drink. He had the chance, he was so close, yet he didn't tighten the wire and strangle the telepath as was expected of him. Nooo…he allowed himself to be caught up in those twin crystalline pools of deep jade, allowed himself to fall. _Damn him, damn them, damn everyone and everything associated with him. _

"I'm flattered Kudoh, I really am." A familiar taunting voice sounded from behind him. Yohji frowned slightly once he recognized it. 

"Schuldich." He muttered darkly. 

"Aa, so nice to be remembered." Schuldich purred, seating himself down beside the irked blond assassin. 

"What do you want?" Yohji snapped, slightly flushed from the effects of both the alcohol and having been caught thinking about the Schwarz redhead. Schuldich just shrugged. 

"Am I not allowed to go out clubbing?" He asked, ordering a drink.

"I hardly think you came here of all places. I thought you were to sophisticated to hang out in dumps like this." The Weiss assassin snorted. 

"I don't discriminate, I'm always willing to take a chance." The redhead took the drink placed in front of him in hand and drank a bit. 

"Bull shit. You came here looking for me." 

"Don't flatter yourself." 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Bull."

"Such charming language, Kudoh. I can really see what the ladies see in you." Jaded eyes glittered humorously. 

"Shouldn't you be home fucking with Brad?"

"I'm offended." Schuldich pouted. 

"Hn…I'm glad." Yohji paid for his drink, then stood up.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have no interest in sitting around, talking to you of all people." Yohji sneered, earning a surprisingly earnest depressed look. It disappeared as quickly as it came, however, replaced by the trademark smirk that seemed to be ever present.

"Fine." He shrugged, looking down at his drink. Yohji had taken a few steps away from the bar when the telepath spoke again.

"For your information, I did seek you out." The blond playboy froze. 

"Why?"

"Because you interest me. You're different from the rest of Weiss." Was the reply. Yohji turned, looking in suspect at the slender form of the German. 

"You could have killed me easily, yet you didn't. I'm wondering why." 

"You're the mastermind, you can easily find out for yourself."

"I want you to tell me, I don't want to pick your mind."

"That's not like you."

"I'm trying to be nice." Schuldich grinned. Yohji snorted. _Yeah…right…_

//I'm hurt.//

//Hey! I thought you were trying to be nice!//

//Was, katzchen, but you aren't answering my question.//

//What if I don't want to?//

//I have other ways of finding out.// The German smirked.

//Get out of my head!//

//Why should I?//

//Out!//

//Che…you're almost as much of a downer as Brad is, you know that?//

//I said out.//

//Fine, fine…touchy…// Schuldich pulled from the other's mind, putting on a pout. Yohji stole a glance at the redheaded Schwarz member, finding the pout extremely cute. _Cute? Shit…_He moved back toward the bar, sitting back down beside the telepath. Schuldich grinned triumphantly, propping his elbow up on the bar and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Yohji cringed inwardly. _Damn him…_

//Why?//

//OUT!//

//Awright, awright…jeez…// The telepath retreated once more from the Weiss assassin's mind. 

"Why wont you tell me?" He asked, jade eyes fixed on the playboy.

"Because I don't want to."

"You're no fun…"

"I'm lots of fun."

"Prove it." The redhead grinned, eyes glittering with the challenge. Yohji almost chocked on his drink, a strong mental image surfacing. He shoved it to the back of his mind, however, hopefully before the German could pick up on it. 

"I'd rather not."

"You ARE no fun…" Schuldich ran a hand through his long crimson hair, strands falling loosely into his eyes considering he'd left his headband at home. The blond cringed again. 

"Why wont you go away?" He spat, shooting the other a dirty look. 

"Because I really wanna know why you didn't kill me." The telepath answered simply. 

"M'not telling."

"Onegai?" Schuldich asked. For the second time that night, Yohji almost choaked on his drink. _Please…? That's not something you hear from a Schwarz member too often…_Another mental image came to mind, this time a certain German redhead was lying on his back, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he begged Yohji for the desperately needed release. Crimson hair fanned out over the pure white pillows like liquid fire as fingernails dug into the Weiss assassin's back, the blond slamming relentlessly into the stretched and willing body before him. _Shit…_ He stared down at his drink, willing the blush to fade from his cheeks. _He's a fucking telepath for crying out loud…he can hear this! Pull yourself together, Kudoh! _Schuldich tilted his head to the side, delighting in the playboy's nervousness. _That's right, katzchen. You know you want me, just say it. _

"Oh come on Balinese…Just spill it."

"M'not gonna."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to." Yohji stood from the bar once more, glaring down at the other. 

//Just admit it, katzchen. You have a crush on me and you don't know how to say it.// He looked calmly back up at the blond.

//Nani??// Yohji gaped. 

//You heard me. Listen, I know what you want. But I'm a limited time offer. You have to make up your mind tonight, or else I'm gone forever.// Schuldich stood as well, jaded crystalline orbs staring into emerald. 

//It's your choice. I'll leave you to think about it.// He nodded curtly to the other before turning on a black boot clad heal and disappearing into the crowd. Yohji stared after him, watching the fiery redhead as he left. _What the hell…? _He blinked a few times, trying to clear his thoughts. _Does he have any idea what he just said…? _He ran a hand through his hair before leaving the club as well, weaving his way through the twisting bodies. He needed a cigarette, and he needed it now. He groaned once he reached the outside of the club, leaning against a brick wall as he lit up one of the cigarettes. _He offered himself to me…but he's the enemy…right? Aya would fucking kill me if he found out…_Yohji smiled smugly. Perhaps he should accept Mastermind's offer, just to tick off Aya. _But it could be a trap… _He frowned, torn. A sudden image flashed in his mind's eye, the seriousness of those deep twin pools of pure jade. The sound of Schuldich's mental voice, not taunting as per usual. Yohji looked up at the sky. _Damn…He's right, I do want him. But am I willing to risk everything to acquire him? _It only took him a minute to come to his conclusion. _Yeah…I am. _

//I'm glad.// The familiar, seductive voice purred into his mind. He frowned, glancing around. 

//Where are you?// He finally asked, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it to put it out. 

//To your left.// The playful nasal voice replied. Yohji turned in the direction he was instructed too, spotting the redhead leaning against a tree. He grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked toward Schuldich. 

//You're sure about this?// He asked, stopping just in front of the redhead,//Sleeping with the enemy?//

//Anything to piss Bradly-chan off.// Schuldich purred in reply, the trademark grin in place. 

//Mm…We're both dead if we're caught.// Yohji reminded as he slid a hand into the silken red hair.

//I really couldn't care less.// Schuldich leaned forward and pressed a not-so-chaste kiss to the Weiss assassin's lips. 

//Ah…And neither could I.// Yohji threw all caution to the air, thrusting his tongue into the willing mouth. _Why do I feel like I've just made a deal with the devil…?_

________________________________________________________________________

__

As my song goes unsung…

________________________________________________________________________ 

Inno: ^____^

Yohji: O.

Inno: No one angsts like you do, sweety

Yohji: ;;;

Inno: Read and Review~! Chapter two will be up soon *cackle of glee*

Farf: FWHA~! GOD HURTS~!

All: sure farfie…

Farf: *stabs floor as the camera fades out* 


	2. Stained

****

A Note From the Desktop of Innovations: Fwhaness!! Part 2 of my Yohji/Schu fic^^

WAI~!!! ^___^

Schu: I am LOVED!!

Yohji: Course you are, sweets. *glomps*

Schu: *glomped* ^_____^

Inno: Boys, boys, boys…^^;; 

****

Disclamers are more like warnings: If I owned Weiss Kreuz…There would be a lot more snogging between characters.

This is a yaoi fic.

I'm guessing you know that by now because you're on chapter 2. 

Crawford: *sweatdrops*

Farfie: Whoa…Schu and Yohji are hurting God!

Nagi: ;;;;;;;;;!!!! I didn't need to hear that!!! 

Omi: ^_^

Aya: O.o;;;

Inno: Ahem…anyway… Thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers^^ I love you all^^ *glompies*

To Sakuya: Yep^^ I had planned for Crawford to make an appearance^^

****

Dedicated to Little Isa-chan: WAI~!! KENXSCHU FICCY RULES!!! ^^ You made my month, not to mention year^^

Enjoy~!

~Innovations

________________________________________________________________________

"I was stained, by a role

In a day, not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown.

And I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see 

with such different sight.

And I will never see the sky, the same way and

I will learn to say goodbye, to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly, if held down and

I will always reach too high

Cause I've seen, I've seen

Twilight…

Never cared, never wanted, 

never sought to see what's flaunted

So on purpose, so in my face

Couldn't see beyond my own place.

And it was so easy, not to behold

What I could hold.

But you taught me 

That I could change whatever came 

Between these shallowed days…

And I will never see the sky, the same way and

I will learn to say goodbye, to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly, if held down and

I will always reach too high

Cause I've seen, I've seen

Twilight…

As the sun shines through

it pushes away, it pushes ahead. 

It fills the warmth of blue,

But leaves a chill instead

I didn't know that I could be

So blind to all that is so real.

But as illusion dies I see 

that there is so much to be reveled… 

And I will never see the sky, the same way and

I will learn to say goodbye, to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly, if held down and

I will always reach too high

Cause I've seen, I've seen

Twilight…

I was stained, by a role, 

in a day, not my own.

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown.

And I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see 

with such a different sight…" 

________________________________________________________________________

Twilight: Stained

Part 2

________________________________________________________________________

Schuldich closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he allowed Yohji to plunder his mouth. Tongues met in an uninterested battle for dominance as the taller Weiss assassin pinned the redheaded Schwarz telepath to the tree. 

//This might not be a good place for this, liebe.// The German whispered into the other's mind as the blond moved from the swollen, blood red lips to the pale neck of the Guilty One. Yohji snorted softly.

//Any ideas?//

//Hotel…only a few blocks away.// 

//Hontou?//

//Aa…cheep, too.//

//Perfect.// Yohji abruptly pulled away from Schuldich, heading toward his car. The telepath blinked in slight confusion before shaking his head and running to catch up to the playboy. 

Ten minutes and a few wrong turns later, the duo found themselves walking toward room number 143, each trying his hardest to keep his hands off of the other. It wasn't easy. Once inside and the door was securely locked, Yohji practically jumped Schuldich, slamming the German into the wall and attacking his neck. 

//One last chance to back out, Schu.// He reminded. The said redhead groaned. 

//Shut up and fuck me, damn it.//

//Pushy…// Yohji grinned into Schuldich's neck. The Schwarz member growled and pushed the blond off of him, reversing their positions. Jaded eyes glared at emerald for a second before Schuldich dipped his head down and starting working Yohji's ear between his teeth. 

//Damn right.// He snorted, nipping none-too-lightly at the reddening ear. Yohji hissed, causing the redhead to smirk. 

//Enjoying yourself?// He purred, tugging on it.

//No.// Yohji grabbed Schuldich's shoulders, pushing the redhead off of him and shoving him toward the bed. The back of the German's knees hit the mattress, causing him to fall backward, bringing Yohji along with him. Seconds later Schuldich was blinking into smug emerald eyes. 

//Now I am.// The blond smirked.

//Damn you.//

//Heheh…// Yohji gave him a quick kiss to the lips before continuing his interrupted work on the other's neck. 

"Mmm…" Schuldich allowed his eyes to drift shut, tilting his head back to allow for better access. Yohji chose that moment to bite down on the reddening skin, hard. Jaded eyes flew open once more, wide with shock. The telepath gave a strangled whimper, much to the Weiss member's surprise, and shifted, wrapping his legs about Yohji's middle and crushing himself into him. Yohji hissed, eyes narrowing slightly from the sudden rush of pent up need and desire. He quickly grew tired of his ministrations to Schuldich's neck, and starting to fumble with the buttons of the emerald silk shirt the redhead had chosen to wear that evening. Schuldich himself was halfway through with tearing off Yohji's sleeveless top, trying desperately to pull it over the blond assassin's head. 

"Damn it." He cursed, tugging on the offending piece of black clothing. Yohji chuckled, sitting back to let Schuldich finish his task before attacking the redhead's mouth in another steamy kiss. 

________________________________________________________________________

Crawford's fingers hovered over the key's to his keyboard, his eyes holding the clouded look he got when seeing a vision of the future. It came to him, clear as though he was there himself. Schuldich was fucking with that blond bastard from Weiss. He sneered. Yohji was touching something that was _his. _His and no one else's. He wouldn't go after them just yet…no. He'd wait, wait until Schuldich came home the next day. Crawford hadn't decided if he was going to confront his redheaded teammate as of yet, but the thought of watching his face as he informed him that he would kill the blond the next time he tried to make contact with him…seemed rather appealing. He smirked. Schuldich was _his_, and he'd be damned before anyone else lay claim to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Post-sex-hazed eyes stared up at the ceiling, their owner's hand absently caressing a silken red mane of hair that rested on his chest. Yohji smiled smugly. Schuldich had fallen asleep shortly after, sleeping off the effects of alcohol and good sex. He wondered what was too come now, after the redhead awoke. Would things go back to the way they were? Or would they continue to see each other when the opportunity came? He sighed softly. And now where did they stand? Enemies? Friends? …lovers? _Fuckbuddies. _He quickly decided. But somewhere deep down, he knew he wished if was more. _Damn…I'm getting sentimental. _He glanced down at the German in his arms. _I'm falling in love with you…I can feel it…But I know that I can't ever have you the way I want you…_He sighed once more. Life sucked. Thoroughly sucked. If only they weren't enemies…if only Weiss and Schwarz didn't exist…if only they'd met in another time, in another place…maybe, just maybe, they could be together…and be happy. Yohji shook his head. But they were here, in this time, in this place, and they were enemies. Nothing could change that. He was Weiss, Schuldich was Schwarz. Black and White. _Damn…the irony never ceases to amaze me…_He chucked softly. _Black and white…Che…what's funny is that although we, Weiss, are the "white hunters", we wear black…And Schwarz, the supposed evil guys,…all wear white. _He continued to stroke the soft, silken, flame-hued hair as he thought, marveling at it's texture. 

//Mm…like it?// Schuldich thought sleepily toward the elder assassin.

//Yeah…// Yohji smiled, twirling a stand around his index finger. 

//I'm glad…// Schuldich's eyes drifted open, looking up at the blond. Yohji traced the outline of the German's face with two of the fingers of his free hand, the other still tangled in the soft locks of Schuldich's hair. He leaned down and caught the redhead's mouth in a passionate kiss. 

//Mm…You taste like cherries and cigarettes.// Yohji smiled into the kiss. 

//Hn…You taste like coffee.// Schuldich laughed mentally, pulling back slightly. The blond Weiss assassin grinned, shaking his head. 

//Good thing or bad thing?//

//Defiantly a good thing.// The telepath replied. Yohji laughed lightly, and Schuldich decided that he really liked that sound. He smiled at the chuckling blond. 

//What?//

//Nothing…// Yohji gave him a smile in return. Schuldich peered at him for a moment before shrugging. 

//Okay…// He frowned a little. 

//So…what happens now?// He asked, looking up into the piercing emerald eyes. Yohji's smile faded and the blond sighed. 

__

"I don't know…" He spoke aloud, seeming to think it more appropriate. 

"Do we go back to the way things were or…?" Schuldich let the question hang. Yohji chewed on his lower lip in thought. 

"If we continue to see each other…it would be dangerous for the both of us." He said finally. The redhead beside him snorted. 

"Our life is already dangerous." He pointed out. 

"True…" Yohji stared down at the other man, still playing with silken strands of flame-hued hair. 

"Crawford wouldn't approve." He grinned.

"Crawford can go fuck himself…" Schuldich made a face. Yohji laughed. 

"You certainly do have a great amount of respect for your leader." He teased.

"You mean the all-seeing oracle?" The telepath snorted. 

"He's an asshole…doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"I'm not surprised." Yohji gave Schuldich another quick kiss.

"Ah…mm…Yeah…well…I don't give a damn about what Bradley says…" Schuldich grinned up at Yohji.

"Aa, I noticed."

"What about the frozen bitch?"

"…You mean Aya?"

"Who else fits the description?"

"Aa, touché." Yohji laughed, "He'll have a fit if he finds out. Probably try to slice me into four pieces with that pointed stick of his." Schuldich burst out laughing.

"What is it with him and that thing?"

"I don't know." 

"Aa…Sou ka." The redheaded telepath chuckled. They lay together for a moment in silence, each enjoying the presence of the other but neither wanting to admit it. 

"What would you say…if I were to tell you…that I've fallen in love with someone?" Yohji asked slowly. Schuldich blinked a few times. 

"First I'd want to know why you were here with me instead of that someone." He replied. 

"What if I were to tell you that I didn't know how to tell them?"

"Then I'd tell you to get over it and spill. Life's to short to be taken for granted."

"Then…What if I were to tell you that that someone was you?" Yohji bit his lower lip. Schuldich rolled over on his stomach, staring into Yohji's eyes with a look of surprise.

"Then I'd tell you…that I think I love you too." Schuldich replied after another moment's silence. The blond blinked, taken aback.

"Hontou?"

"Aa…" 

"Schu…"

"Hai?" 

"I…" Yohji leaned forward and kissed him again, this one different that the others. More passionate and gentle. They pulled away finally, and Schuldich smiled.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

________________________________________________________________________

Schuldich walked back into the Schwarz apartment later that evening, humming softly to himself. Nagi looked up from his homework, surprised at the German's outward show of merriment. 

"SchuSchu…?" He asked, putting his pencil down.

"Hai?" The telepath turned, looking at Nagi.

"Are you…are you high?" The Japanese boy asked softly, concern evident in his wide midnight blue eyes. Schuldich laughed softly. 

"No, Nagi. I'm *not* taking drugs." He grinned. 

"Then…then you're drunk?"

"Uh…no…I'm not drunk either…" 

"Then…what?" 

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" The redhead tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. Nagi blinked a few times, a small smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Iie. You're allowed to be happy.." He watched the German as the other made his way up the stairs. _This is the happiest I've seen him in awhile. He smiled before, but never like that. _He grinned a little to himself, starting back on his homework.

Schuldich opened the door to his room, unaware of the presence behind him. 

"Where where ye last night, Schudich?" A familiar voice sounded behind him. The redhead jumped slightly, turning to see the scared face of Farfarello. 

"Ugg…Farfie? You scared the shit outta me…" He glared at the Irishman before smiling. 

"I was out." 

"That was a givin'. But where?" Farfarello scanned Schuldich thoughtfully with his single golden eye. 

"None of your business, Farf." The redhead grinned, opening the door to his room and stepping inside.

"Aye, be that as it may, Crawford's none to please with yer sudden disappearance." Farfarello followed the German inside the room. 

"I don't give a damn about what Bradley's pleased about." Schuldich sat back on his bed, resting his back against the headboard. 

"He's a might pissed, Schu. I'd be careful if I were you." Farfarello crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I don't see why. It's not like I've never gone out before." 

"Aye, but he knows ye were out with the Weiss kitten, Balinese." 

"…nani?" Schuldich blinked at Farfarello, "Don't be ridiculous…" 

"I'm not. Crawford saw ye with 'im. Had a vision, he did." Farf replied. 

"Shit…I'm screwed, aren't I?" 

"In more ways than one." 

"Oh…shut up…" 

"Just letting you know…" Farfarello shrugged, turning to leave.

"Farfie…"

"Hm?"

"Uh…Thanks for telling me…" The redhead sighed. Farfarello turned back to look at him for a moment, before nodding. 

"Yer welcome, Schuldig." With that the Irishman was gone. Schuldich sighed. _Damn it…now what do I do?_

________________________________________________________________________

__

And I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see 

with such different sight…

________________________________________________________________________

Don't you hate it when they say….TO BE CONTINUED.

Inno: *evilness cackle of glee* FWHA! Enter evil Craw-chan^^

Crawford: .o

Schu: *sniffles* poor me…

Crawford: …

Farfie: GOD HURTS!!! *stabs toaster*

Inno: Hehe^^ 

Ken: o.o;;;

Inno: Read and Review~!

Farf: Fwha…*stabstab*


End file.
